The time after time 2
by Suriee
Summary: Años después de la desaparición de Omi, Jack Spicer es el Emperador de la Oscuridad y de entre sus muchos prisioneros hay uno en particular al que le gusta llamar su "Favorito"


**Duelo Xiaolin**

**The time after time 2**

**Hola!**

**Desde hace tiempo tenía una petición de un fic SM **(*coff*Dana Alex san*coff*)** así que Freaku y yo nos dimos a la tarea de escribirlo n_n**

**Tal vez no sea exactamente lo que tenían en mente (es nuestra primera experiencia en el SM después de todo *coff*) pero es un comienzo. Suponemos... **

**Esperamos les guste :DD**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un dominant!Jack Chack, o sea, un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género y temes por tu salud mental es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido.

**Resumen: **Años después de la desaparición de Omi, Jack Spicer es el Emperador de la Oscuridad y de entre sus muchos prisioneros hay uno en particular al que le gusta llamar su "Favorito"

**Nota:** RP con Freaku

**Advertencias:** Lemon. Básicamente. Y algunos jueguitos rudos... Y lemon.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**The time after time 2**

Habían pasado un par de años desde que Jack Spicer se había hecho con el control del mundo. Y había pasado casi la misma cantidad de tiempo desde que Jack había convertido a Chase Young en su prisionero favorito.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces a la semana visitaba a su rehén en su celda para divertirse con él. Jack amaba sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo y verlo tan deseoso de tomarlo, de moverse... Era un placer y una tortura al mismo tiempo, lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo Jack había crecido un poco más durante ese tiempo y entre los muchos crímenes que había cometido había descubierto un pequeño placer que no sabía que tenía. Y que estaba ansioso de probar con su prisionero preferido.

Por su parte, Chase sentía cada vez menos insufribles las visitas de Jack Spicer, sobre todo por aquel "acuerdo" de naturaleza sexual que ambos desarrollaron, ver como Jack disfrutaba ser tomado por él... Sí era algo que disfrutaba plenamente, aun con ciertas restricciones dadas por Jack. Sin embargo, seguía siendo el prisionero de Spicer, y no había nada que podía hacer frente a eso.

Su único consuelo era saber que podía seguir jugando con Jack de esta forma y su estadía bajo su mandato no sería tan tormentosa como él pensaba desde un inicio.

El ahora Emperador del mundo se había tomado su tiempo para elegir los mejores aditamentos, pensando en su prisionero por supuesto. Preparo a sus robots para enviarlos a la habitación donde mantenía a Chase asegurándose de que el hombre los escuchara pero no pudiera ver lo que llevaban. Jack quería sorprenderlo cuando los viera por sí mismo.

Paso horas e incluso días haciendo una investigación apropiada y una vez que estuvo satisfecho, Jack camino a la celda donde el pelinegro se encontraba, esperándolo como siempre.

-Hola Chase ¿Qué has hecho en estos días? –saludo con una risita burlesca-

El guerrero observó a Jack acercarse y lo recibió con una media sonrisa.

-Hola Jack. Pues lo usual, mi entrenamiento matutino, un poco de meditación y pensar en cómo salir de aquí -lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla y un brillo en sus ojos-

La celda de Chase era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para permitirle realizar sus ejercicios, además de poseer una cama y baño propio. Sin embargo también era restrictiva, prueba de ello eran sus barrotes electrificados.

El pelirrojo se llevó la mano al pecho con expresión teatral al escucharlo.

-Oh Chase, me hieres ¿Por qué quieres abandonarme? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… -sonrió al acercarse al pelinegro, confiando en que el collar que le había colocado lo electrocutaría si intentaba hacerle daño-

Además, se había encargado de administrarle una muy pequeña cantidad de su sopa. El guerrero podía mantener su forma humana pero fuera de eso no podía hacer mucho más con la magia Heylin.

-Oh, no te lo tomes a mal pero no me gusta ser el subordinado de alguien por mucho tiempo, simplemente no va conmigo... -explicó-

La verdad no le molestaba la clase de relación que tenía con Jack, si no fuera por el detalle de que el pelirrojo estaba al mando, controlando sus movimientos, y demonios... ¿No podía tan sólo tirarse a Jack sin preocuparse de que después vuelva a la celda oscura con peligro a electrocutarse? El estar relegado en solo lugar lo frustraba enormemente.

-Ya veo... Está bien, lo entiendo perfectamente, por supuesto –se rió el pelirrojo en voz baja- Bien, supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿Te parece bien que pasemos a la, parte interesante? –le preguntó con tranquilidad- ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba... El día de hoy tengo una sorpresa especial, sólo para ti mi prisionero favorito

El pelinegro lo miró interesado, una sonrisa siniestra formándose en sus labios. Sabía que Jack lo usaría de la forma en que pensaba, su cuerpo endureciéndose anticipadamente. Sin embargo, no se imaginaba la clase de sorpresa que Jack le deparaba.

-Ohh y dime ¿Qué clase de sorpresa es esa Jack? -le preguntó irónicamente, acercándose lentamente al pelirrojo-

-Chase, Chase... La paciencia es una virtud –le recordó sin perder el buen humor- Además si te lo digo así, ya no será una sorpresa –el ahora Emperador del mundo acortó la distancia entre los dos, acariciando distraídamente el collar del pelinegro- Lo que quiero de ti hoy sin embargo es algo que, te prometo, hará que me recuerdes por el resto de tu vida –ronroneo en su oreja para después morderla- Desvístete, en ropa interior, ahora –jadeo con exigencia-

Chase se dejó hacer momentáneamente por el pelirrojo, luego procedió a desvestirse tal como se lo ordenó, quitándose las prendas hasta quedar únicamente en bóxers. Sea lo que sea que Jack estuviera pensando, sería igualmente placentero para él, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Por último, se relamió los labios y le lanzó a Jack una mirada sensual, esperando a que haga su siguiente movimiento.

El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia y se quitó el pecho de su armadura para revelar una camisa de cuero negro que combinaba con sus pantalones y botas oscuras. Desenrolló un látigo corto que estaba en su pantalón y camino hasta quedar frente a Chase. Con el mango de la fusta recorrió su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus boxer y de ahí subió otra vez para llegar a su barbilla para hacerlo levantar el rostro y besarlo con fuerza.

-Tenemos una divertida tarde por delante Chase –sonrió contra sus labios, sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo-

Young estaba asegurado y lo máximo que podía hacerle si se resistía sería golpearlo una sola vez antes de rostizarse vivo.

Al parecer todo iba bien hasta que Jack sacó aquel látigo con el cual recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba empezando a dudar de las intenciones de Jack, no obstante respondió el beso con igual intensidad.

¿Qué se traía en mente con ese látigo? ¿Acaso planeaba otra forma de tortura?

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo...

-Jack qué estás tram... -pero antes de terminar la frase fue golpeado con el látigo.-

-¿Acaso te di permiso de hablar? –lo cortó el pelirrojo- Desde este momento vas a referirte a mí como "Ama" –al ver la cara de burla del pelinegro se dio cuenta de que algo había ido mal- No, espera... Vas a referirte a mí como "Señor" o "Amo" –corrigió y lo golpeo de nuevo por reírse de él-

Estúpidos nombres binarios. Siempre se confundía entre "El" y "Ella".

Chase no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante tal evidente equivocación del pelirrojo, y es que a veces sus errores eran tan obvios. Poco después se ganó otra golpiza por parte de Jack.

Así que al pelirrojo se le había dado de controlador y de utilizar látigos, pues no le quedaba otra que soportarlo ya que sabía que le iría peor si se resistía, aunque también consideraba enfrentársele, principalmente por aquella actitud arrogante.

-Sí... "Amo" -dijo entre dientes finalmente-

-Oh... Quién diría que el gran Chase Young sería un perro tan, obediente –Jack sonrió con maldad y chasqueó sus dedos, al momento varios de sus nuevos robots entraron en la habitación y colocaron una alfombra con diferentes objetos sobre ella para después salir en un suspiro- Arrodíllate –ordenó con firmeza-

Chase frunció el ceño ante aquél nombre. No podía creer que le estuviera permitiendo al pelirrojo faltarle el respeto de aquella forma, por lo que le gruñó antes de arrodillarse.

Jack sonrió con maldad al ver al poderoso Chase Young obedecer a sus órdenes. El verlo así le daba una sensación de poder embriagadora sin embargo por más, dominante, que estuviera sintiéndose sabía que no podía ir a si sin más. Él había hecho su investigación y sabía que en las practicas "no convencionales" debía aplicarse el SSC; Seguro, Sensato y Consensual. Chase no aceptaría algo así a la primera pero estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaría, lo conocía demasiado bien. En cuanto a lo demás... Jack podía ser sensato por supuesto, y todo era seguro para el pelinegro.

Hora de comenzar con la diversión.

-Sigues planeando escapar de mí ¿No es cierto? Has sido muy, muy malo. Y te mereces un castigo por eso Chase -el pelirrojo coloco su bota en el hombro del mayor, mirándolo hacia abajo con suficiencia- En cuatro patas, ahora... Alguien se ha ganado unos azotes

-Kggh...-emitió el pelinegro al sentir la bota en su hombro. Le disgustaba estar en aquella posición pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer-

Al ver su sonrisa de superioridad no quiso más que ahorcarlo y a su vez tomarlo salvajemente...

Gruñendo, lo obedeció, poniéndose en cuatro patas.

-Mn, Chase... No sabes lo excitante que es verte así –Jack caminó a donde estaban los instrumentos y abandono su látigo un momento para tomar algo más-

Era una pequeña pelota color rojo que estaba asegurada con un par de correas. Spicer regreso a donde estaba y se arrodillo frente al pelinegro, colocando la esfera frente a él para que pudiera verla.

-Abre la boca y muerte esto –le ordenó con diversión. Todo este juego lo estaba excitando y se moría por comenzar, sobre todo para llegar a la parte del sexo... Ah, necesitaba sexo...-

La expresión de Chase seguía siendo de enfado total pero Jack no quería eso, quería que lo disfrutara igual que la primera vez que lo tuvo para sí mismo.

-Tranquilo, mi prisionero favorito, no podría hacerte daño de verdad... Sí lo hiciera ¿Con quién me divertiría después? Esto es solo ¿Cómo llamarlo? Otra forma de juego previo... Te gustará Chase, sé bien que muy en el fondo de esa cabeza obstinada tuya eres un poco masoquista... Ahora sé un buen esclavo y obedece; Abre la boca

El guerrero se estaba empezando a impacientar ¿Qué clase de juegos tenía en mente? ¿No podía saltarse eso e ir de frente al sexo?

Hasta que vio como Spicer se arrodilló y sujetaba esa pequeña pelota con correas.

_-Demonios... Jack tenía un gusto retorcido en estos jueguitos._ –pensó-

Y movió la cabeza a un lado.

Estaba a punto de negársele verbalmente y resignarse a aceptar otra golpiza pero escuchó lo que Jack le dijo ¿Juego previo eh? Con tal de que hubiera sexo al final... ¿Masoquista? ¿El que pueda soportar dolor por un buen tiempo lo convertía en uno? No lo sabía hasta ahora... Quizás Jack tenía razón, quizás no. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Y con eso abrió la boca con reticencia, introduciendo la esfera roja dentro y siendo asegurada con las correas por Jack.

El pelirrojo sonrió triunfante y se levantó, caminando alrededor de su prisionero. El poder que sentía al tener al gran y poderoso Chase Young así, para él... Era embriagante. Aún más que eso, era como una droga que nublaba su mente.

-Eso es... Estás aprendiendo muy rápido pero eso no evitará que tengas tu castigo por tus cobardes intentos de escape –le explicó para colocarse detrás de él-

Jack se arrodillo de nuevo y con total calma bajó la tela de los bóxer de Chase para acariciar su trasero antes de darle una nalgada con su mano desnuda.

Ansiedad. Rabia. Eso era lo que sentía al estar en la presencia del pelirrojo y ver reflejado el placer y el morbo en su sonrisa.

Sintió el aire frío llegar a su parte baja, se sentía desnudo, vulnerable...

-¡Mgghh!

Y luego sintió el ardor del golpe en su trasero extenderse por su cuerpo. Rayos Jack sí que se lo daba duro.

-Ggh... -sus quejidos ahogándose gracias a aquella esfera en su boca-

El pelirrojo siguió golpeando su trasero sin detenerse, disfrutando al escuchar los sonidos amortiguados que Chase soltaba de tanto en tanto. Debía estar furioso ahora... Con eso en mente Jack continuó castigándolo; se relamió los labios al ver la piel de sus nalgas cada vez más roja por los impactos y tranquilamente llevo su otra mano al miembro del pelinegro, acariciándolo por encima de la tela.

-Dime Chase ¿Has aprendido tu lección? ¿Quieres que deje de castigarte? –pregunto en un susurro mientras estimulaba su miembro y comenzó a mimar el dolorido trasero con caricias suaves-

Maldita sea. Dolía. Y el condenado pelirrojo no paraba de hacerlo.

Tuvo que soportar golpe tras golpe, el dolor recorriendo esta vez todo su cuerpo... Hasta podía escuchar el sonido que producían aquellos golpes. Y se sentía impotente al no poder tan siquiera gritarlo por la cosa redonda que cubría su boca. Luego sintió la blanca mano descender, invadiendo su parte inferior, hasta llegar a su parte íntima, acariciándolo lentamente.

Demonios. A pesar del dolor que acaba de experimentar, no pudo evitar empezar a endurecerse y justo Jack lo tenía que tocar, eso sumado a las ahora caricias a su trasero que debía estar rojizo para ese entonces.

Chase dio un suspiro y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

El Emperador Spicer continúo con su labor, encargándose de masajearlo sin detenerse.

-Mn, muy bien... Chase, Chase... Eres algo retorcido ¿No es cierto? –le preguntó con una risita al sentir el miembro del mayor endurecerse en su mano y bajo el bóxer para poder tomarlo con sus dos manos, estimulándolo con dedicación- Eso es, sabía que esto iba a gustarte... Me pregunto qué pasaría sí...

Con eso el pelirrojo corrió una de sus manos hacia arriba, por el estómago de Young hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones el cual provoco con caricias hasta que lo retorció con un poco más de fuerza sin dejar de masturbarlo, escuchado el grito ahogado del mayor.

-¿Te gusta esto Chase? Dile la verdad a tu Amo...

Chase sintió su intimidad cada vez más y más invadida por las manos del pelirrojo. Lo que más le frustraba era que Jack sabía que estas cosas parecían gustarle... Demonios. Eso nunca lo admitiría y ahora Jack lo estaba deduciendo.

-¡Hmmggh! -ahogó su grito después de que el pelirrojo estimulara su pezón- Ggrhhh -su miembro estaba completamente erecto, indicando que le gustaba, aunque el guerrero dijera lo contrario-

-Y la respuesta es; ¡Claro que sí! –se rio el pelirrojo al ver la reticencia del mayor para admitirlo- Oh Chase, estabas siendo tan bueno hasta hace un momento pero tenías que seguir siendo terco ¿No es verdad? –el tono de Jack cambio poco a poco hasta que finalmente dejo de masturbarlo y se levantó, colocando su bota debajo de la barbilla de Young para poder ver su rostro-

Chase estaba sonrojado, sudando y con la pelota en su boca, la saliva cayendo por su mentón.

-Sobre la cama. Ahora –ordenó con firmeza y espero-

Cada palabra del pelirrojo irritaba al guerrero como no tenía idea. Oh cuanto deseaba hacerle tragar sus palabras...

-Ngghn -emitió al sentir la bota de Jack bajo su barbilla. No podía hacer más que gruñir y eso le frustraba, odiaba que lo viera tan... Vulnerable-

Y ahora prosiguió a ponerse sobre la cama, esperando que al menos se apiade de él y le quite esa pelota de la boca.

Jack podía asegurar ahora que le encantaba este nuevo juego. Chase se veía enfadado y al mismo tiempo listo para follar hasta desmayarse, lo que era perfecto porque iban a llegar ahí. El más joven tomo unas esposas que estaban forradas con tela color rosa (sólo para agregar un poco más de humillación ahí) además de su látigo y subió a la cama también, empujando al pelinegro para recostarlo y sentarse sobre su estómago.

-Muy bien. Ahora sé un buen chico y deja que te espose a la cama. Si obedeces te quitare la pelota de la boca –le explico con calma, mostrándole las esposas y espero por su respuesta-

No podía negar que la actitud del pelirrojo lo llegaba a encender un poco, a pesar de su increíble arrogancia. Verlo tan ansioso, con esa determinación al subírsele encima, con ese brillo en los ojos... Le parecía de lo más sensual, ya que le recordaba a la primera vez que lo tomó.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión tenía otras cosas en mente por lo que se dispuso a seguirlas a regañadientes, como el ser esposado a la cama... Con unas esposas de un ridículo color rosa.

Cielos, si no fuera porque después tendría sexo del bueno... Eso y le quitaría la molesta pelota.

Finalmente Chase accedió y se dejó hacer, permitiendo a Jack esposarlo, sintiendo el frío de las barras de la cama contra su piel desnuda.

-Nngh...

El pelirrojo sujeto las esposas y como lo prometió le quito la pelota de la boca, recompensándolo por su obediencia, aunque fuera a regañadientes. Jack lo beso con hambre, devorando su boca, mientras su cadera comenzaba a moverse sensualmente.

-¿Me quieres ahora Chase? -pregunto en su oído- ¿Quieres follarme? ¿Entrar en mí, en tu Amo? Te gusta ¿No es cierto? Mi trasero alrededor de tu pene, apretándote, caliente, devorándote entero... -Jack golpeo su pecho con el látigo- Pídemelo Chase. Suplícame que te deje follarme.

El joven tirano estaba demasiado excitado. Lo quería tanto como Chase, estaba seguro.

-Pfft –Por fin se deshizo de esa molesta pelota, ahora sólo tenía que lidiar con el pelirrojo que se encontraba encima suyo. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, recibió el beso con la misma intensidad que Jack se lo daba.-

Por si fuera poco sintió como se endurecía aún más por los descarados movimientos de cadera que hacía Jack, seguido por las palabras que soltaba el ardiente pelirrojo. Eso sólo lo ponía aún más ansioso.

Quería hacerle todas esas cosas y más a Jack. Quería follarlo hasta el cansancio y hacerlo gritar y pasarle si quiera una cuarta parte del dolor que le ha hecho sentir hoy y... En fin, quería hacer muchas cosas con él.

Y luego sintió el ardor del látigo sobre su piel.

-¡Aahh! ¡S-sí! ¡Sí quiero!

Y se calló. No soportaba tanta humillación.

Jack no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de victoria; Había conseguido que su más testarudo prisionero admitiera en voz alta lo mucho que lo deseaba... Agradecía a los dioses tener cámaras de seguridad porque quería guardar ese momento para la posteridad.

Satisfecho con su triunfo el pelirrojo comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, moviendo su cadera para seguir provocándolo mientras desabrochaba su camisa un botón a la vez. Lo único que quería era arrancarse la ropa y montarlo pero no, sería demasiado rápido y quería alargarlo lo más posible antes de llegar al sexo por lo que se entretuvo al desnudarse, mordiéndose los labios con deseo y disfrutando de la mirada hambrienta de Chase sobre su cuerpo.

Jack saco un pequeño tubo de lubricante de la bolsa de su pantalón antes de arrojarlo sin cuidado al otro extremo de la habitación y coloco la sustancia sobre sus dedos, mostrándole al guerrero lo que estaba haciendo para después dar media vuelta y colocarse en cuatro patas, en posición perfecta para un 69 pero en lugar de tomar el miembro de Young, el pelirrojo introdujo uno de sus dedos en su ano, preparándose a sí mismo justo frente al rostro del pelinegro.

-Ah-h, Chase... Uhh... Te gustaría estar aquí ¿Verdad? Quieres ser tú el que está poniendo sus dedos dentro de mí. Te encantaría que fuera tu pene el que está entrando en mi trasero ¿Cierto? Ah... Ohhh... Umh... Suplica un poco más para mí. Solo un poco y entonces esto, ahhh, será todo tuyo...

El guerrero vio como el pelirrojo se desvestía lentamente, él también mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de sofocarlo con la mirada. Y eso no parecía imposible ya que sus ojos color ámbar parecían arder en el fuego de su propia pasión.

Luego el pelirrojo se puso de espaldas y le mostró ese blanco y suculento trasero. Otra vez: Demonios. Todo lo que decía Jack era cierto. Cada palabra. Y la preparación sólo lo impacientaba más.

-Nngh... JACK... -dijo finalmente, su paciencia acabándose lentamente-

Jack soltó una risita al escucharlo; lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

Perfecto.

Le tomo apenas unos segundos cambiar de posición para poder verlo a la cara de nuevo, sonriéndole con descaro. Oh, ahora debía estar hirviendo en rabia y ganas... Sexo furioso. Sí...

-¿Quién es un buen chico? Tú lo eres, sí, tú lo eres... –soltó con una carcajada, hablándole igual que a un perro y tomo su pene con una mano- Ahora no te pongas gruñón de nuevo y observa... Sí eres amable, te soltaré –le prometió antes de lamer sus propios labios y levantarse-

Jack se sentó lentamente sobre el hinchado miembro, soltando gemidos ahogados, y no se detuvo hasta tenerlo todo dentro. Después se quedó ahí sin moverse, respirando pesadamente por el esfuerzo de no moverse aunque su cuerpo se lo gritaba y lo miro a los ojos... Maldito Chase Young ¿Por qué los dioses lo habían hecho perfecto para él?

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al ser hablado de tal manera. Cada vez se ponía más irritante. Y justo cuando no sabía qué más hacer con su poca paciencia, Jack lo tomó.

Chase sintió la apretada entrada de Jack dilatarse alrededor de su duro miembro, empujando lentamente y haciéndose paso hasta que entró completamente. Aquella sensación era exquisita, las paredes apretando su hinchada dureza solo lo hacía más placentero y soltó un gemido ronco, deleitándose viendo el rostro sonrojado y jadeante de Jack, satisfecho de tenerlo dentro.

-Aaahhh sí Jack... ¡SÍ! Ohh...

Cielos, cómo quería que se moviera en aquel momento.

El pelirrojo trago duro, mordiéndose las ganas de ponerse a saltar como demente encima del pelinegro y en cambio comenzó a moverse despacio, arriba y abajo, jadeando quedamente al sentirse lleno.

Chase estaba ansioso, y realmente frustrado por el hecho de que sus manos estuvieran atadas a la cama, eso lo irritaba. Deseaba poder liberarse y recorrer con sus manos los blancos muslos hasta llegar a las nalgas y apretarlas, dejar salir el dragón en él y tomarlo violentamente.

Gimió quedadamente al sentir al pelirrojo moverse lentamente, empalándose en su miembro, y eso lo pareció lo más ardiente de la sesión hasta ahora.

Jack supo que no iba a poder soportarlo más, no después de lo que había estado haciendo y al escuchar a Chase gemir por él. Necesitaba sexo ahora, rayos, lo quería demasiado...

-Uh, Chase... Me, me encanta sentirte dentro –admitió sin vergüenza y se inclinó para lamer los labios del pelinegro- Oh, s-sí... Voy a, a quitarte esto ahora, quiero, a ti... –entre jadeos y con las manos temblorosas el pelirrojo le quito las esposas y lo miro con una sonrisa hambrienta, esperando a por él-

-Unngh... Por fin, la p-primera cosa que, Ah! Hacess bien hoy... Mmmfh -dijo para después devorarlo con su boca, moviendo su lengua contra la del pelirrojo, ahogando sus gemidos dentro-

Rápidamente aprovechó la liberación de sus manos para ponerlas sobre los muslos del pelirrojo, apretándolos como pretendía hacerlo, incluso arañándolos.

Sus caderas se movían contra las de Jack, el ritmo aumentando junto a su necesidad de tomarlo aún más fuerte, más profundo.

Y luego, sintió como sus manos lentamente se convertían a las de su forma reptil, sus uñas volviéndose garras que ahora marcaban la blanca piel de Jack, haciéndolo gritar, dándole un placer oscuro a Chase, regocijándose en el dolor dentro del placer que le daba.

Dolor. Placer. No existía el uno sin el otro.

-¡Ah! S-ssssí...

Jack enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Chase, arañando y respondiendo al beso con lujuria. Podía sentir las garras del pelinegro enterrarse en su piel; dolía sí pero al mismo tiempo... Demonios, se sentía tan bien...

-¡AH! N-no, no niegues que, ah demonios sssí... Que esto te encanta, es tan, oohhh, tan caliente y ¡Ah! ¡Dios! Fóllame Chase –le grito sin pudor en la cara, besándolo de nuevo y mordiendo sus labios-

Chase gimió roncamente al sentir como el caliente cuerpo del pelirrojo se amoldaba al suyo, como esas estrechas paredes se apretaban contra su húmeda y palpitante erección. Era el paraíso. Un premio después de soportar tanta tortura.

-¡Hah...! AAhh Jack, Jack... Hnnnnm sssssi, que apretado eres...

Se sentía cada vez más cerca de la locura, aquél trasero era exquisito, tan caliente y perfecto para él. Empezó a levantar sus caderas más alto de lo usual y embistió duramente a Jack, tomándolo violentamente como le gustaba.

Retribuía los besos con la misma pasión, atrapando el labio inferior de Jack y mordiéndolo para luego seguir con su ritmo.

Y había marcado aquellos finos muslos tan fuerte que se adoptaron un tono rojizo, hilos de sangre saliendo de ellos.

Jack se sentía en la gloria. El pene de Chase entraba y salía de su interior rápidamente, golpeando su próstata con cada poderosa embestida. Su trasero estaba a punto de partirse en dos pero el pelirrojo solo podía sentir el placer subiendo por su columna, lo caliente, húmedo y pulsante del miembro del mayor y comenzó a masturbar su propio pene, gimiendo descaradamente porque no le importaba; Estaba teniendo sexo con Chase Young. Que el mundo se enterara y murieran de envidia porque él era el único que iba a tenerlo, solo para él...

-Ch-Chase, oh s-ssí... ¡Ah Chase! Mwahh, M-más, más –sollozó con desesperación para después lamer y morder su oreja-

Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y se vendría dentro aquel trasero que profanaba salvajemente.

-Ah Hah… Haaah sí Jack, sí sssssssí...

Disfrutaba de la vista, un Jack cuyo cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor, la saliva saliendo de su boca por la excitación, los ojos nublados, la piel de los muslos magullada, su Jack danzando como la más experta de las putas, sí...

Todo eso era demasiado, demasiado caliente, demasiado apretado, demasiado acogedor, demasiado perfecto...

-¡Grah...! ¡GRAHWRRR!

Sintió una cálida sensación por la parte baja de su estómago y supo que era el orgasmo que se aproximaba, uno que no había tenido en mucho tiempo y que sólo aquel pelirrojo era capaz de provocarlo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó venir, gruñendo salvajemente, llenando al pelirrojo con su esencia, sintiendo correr una cantidad abundante.

Jack no pudo resistirlo más; el pelinegro se había corrido dentro de su ano, gruñendo su orgasmo solo para él y su semen caliente estaba dentro de él...

-¡Ch-Chase!

Era tan bueno, tan, tan bueno y perfecto y demasiado y Jack solo tuvo que bombear un par de veces para que el mundo explotara en colores para él. Su orgasmo lo golpeo tan fuerte que solo supo que había disparado demasiado semen en ambos y colapso sobre el pecho de Young. Su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose por el éxtasis pero estaba demasiado agotado como para moverse.

-Ch-Chase... –sollozo agotado, abrazándose a él aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo- Tú, eres el mejor, sexo y, todo...

-Hah... hah...

Apenas estaba recuperándose cuando sintió a Jack colapsar sobre su pecho, hecho que dejó pasar por lo agotado que estaba. Cielos, ese debía haber sido el mejor sexo que haya tenido jamás. Tan intenso, caliente y perfecto.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver a Jack en ese estado. Sabía que él era el prisionero de Jack, sabía que Jack tenía control de su libertad y podía torturarlo las veces que quisiera. Pero le encantaba el hecho de que Jack prefiriera ser el sumiso, tenerlo dentro, ya que eso indicaba que lo dominaba al menos en ese aspecto. Era suyo, a su manera.

El pelirrojo siguió abrazado a su pecho hasta que recupero el aliento. Eso había sido sin duda el mejor orgasmo que habían tenido hasta ese momento. Jack levanto la cabeza para mirar al pelinegro a la cara y le sonrió satisfecho.

-La próxima vez voy a vendarte los ojos y no voy a quitarte las esposas... Así puedes romperlas y será aún más sexy –le advirtió como si fuera una promesa- ¿Qué tal si descansamos un poco antes de la segunda ronda?

Chase rodeo el cuerpo del pelirrojo con sus fuertes brazos, tomándolo posesivamente. Ambos estaban sudando y estaban parcialmente cubiertos de semen. El pelinegro viendo como su esencia escurría entre las blancas piernas de Jack.

Sí... No podía esperar por una segunda ronda, desencadenar su pasión y romper esas esposas y volver a poseerlo con violencia, eso sonaba bastante bien.

-Mmmhmm -le respondió y luego lo besó con pasión-

Jack regreso el beso, estaba feliz con su descubrimiento. A los dos les gustaba el jugar rudo y aunque hubiera sido perfecto que las cosas fueran diferentes, como un cuento con final feliz, eso era lo que tenían... Y él iba a disfrutarlo hasta el último momento.

-Mwah... –jadeo al separarse- Chase... ¿Prefieres la seda negra o la roja para vendarte? –preguntó con una sonrisa, decidido a seguir aprovechando todo el tiempo que pudiera con su prisionero favorito-

-Jack, Jack, Jack tu nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad? -Le dijo finalmente. Si por él fuera, le pondría un traje provocativo, esos del tipo play boy y le haría un montón de cosas, entre ellas azotarlo... Pero sabía que Jack era el amo y las cosas iban como él decía, claro no sin que él mismo interviniera un poco-

-No está dentro de mis planes, no. Pero puedo hacer una pequeña excepción por ti –admitió divertido y lo beso de nuevo, listo para comenzar otra vez-

¿Qué podía decir?

Jack Spicer siempre había tenido una debilidad por Chase Young.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y este fue nuestro primer escrito dentro de la línea SM**

**Ah, estos chicos son unos pervertidos, tan sucios ¬ w ¬ **_(yes good)_

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
